


Morning Cuddles

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I rly love the one you wrote abt Mickey pouting!!! Could you write another one on Ian squishing Mickeys face and Mickey is like "letmeeeeego"





	

Mickey wakes up to the feeling of light touches feathering across his cheeks. He smiles as his eyes flutter open, turning to look at his boyfriend.

 

“What are you doing?” Mickey asks, voice thick with sleep. 

 

“Just watching you sleep.” Ian whispers. A giggle bubbles out of Mickey’s throat.

 

“Creep.” He mumbles, pressing his face into Ian’s chest. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Ian teases, sneaking his hands down and tickling his boyfriend’s stomach.

 

“No! Stop!” Mickey forces out through his laughter. Ian runs his fingers up from Mickey’s chest to his plump cheeks. He pinches the fat there.

 

“You’re just so cute!” Ian chuckles. 

 

“Am not.” Mickey pouts, letting Ian squish his face.

 

Ian leans in, brushing his nose against Mickey’s.

 

“Yeah you are.” 

 

Ian lightly pressing his lips to Mickey’s, releasing the grip he has on his face. 

 

Mickey grins, sucking Ian’s lip into his mouth. 

 

Ian pulls back, tapping his forehead against Mickey’s.

 

“I love you.” He breathes.

 

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The tiniest little drabble in the whole world, but it made me smile :)
> 
> Hit me up @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
